


Las Noticias de Chandrila

by okaypianist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Rey está escribiendo una letra para el periódico “Las Noticias de Chandrila” sobre el tema “Cual es su nombre?”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Las Noticias de Chandrila

**Author's Note:**

> Espanol no es mi lengua primera, pero esperé escribir algo para celebrar trescientos dias estudiar español. Este es mi primero fanfick en español. Si habla español, yo quiero saber si este es muy mal! Puede correctarme. :)
> 
> I am not a native Spanish speaker, but I wanted to try and post something to celebrate 300 days of studying Spanish. This is my first fic in Spanish. If you speak Spanish, I want to know if this is really bad - it is okay, you can correct me. :)

Rey está escribiendo una letra para el periódico “Las Noticias de Chandrila” sobre el tema “Cual es su nombre?”

Me llamo Rey, y también yo soy una reina.

Mi palacio es mi casa.

Mi esposo es mi compañera.

En mi casa hay muchas plantas verdes, porque me disfrutan las plantas y las flores. Hay mucha comida en mi cocina - mi esposo es un cocinero muy bien y él le gusta cocinar para mi.

Tengo el poder se llama La Fuerza, y lo uso para enseñar muchos niños y a veces adultos también. Es una poder muy especial y precioso.

Mi vida he estado muy difícil, pero no quería cambiarlo. Mi madre y padre no me ayudan mucho. Fue solo por muchos años. Por este razón y muchos mas, es cómica cuando alguien quiere saber mi nombre.

Me llamo Rey…

Rey Solo.

Y no necesito ser solo por ningúnas días mas.


End file.
